


Between Knights and Rogues

by immaturityOutbreak



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Culling, Cute, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Friendship/Love, Hivebent, Homestuck - Freeform, Multi, NepKat, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Shipping, Trolls, katnep - Freeform, some sex later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaturityOutbreak/pseuds/immaturityOutbreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narrowly surviving a culling attempt, Karkat Vantas limps through the Alternian forest. Badly injured, he makes his way to Nepeta's hive, seeking refuge. Finding a bleeding, dying friend at her door, Nepeta Leijon gladly offers shelter. After housing and caring for the boy of her dreams, Nepeta feels their friendship deepening. But will this friendship evolve into anything more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unpleasant Encounters

* * *

“Well, what do we have here?” Karkat snapped around, searching for the source of the voice. His bright yellow eyes settled on a tall figure emerging from the brush behind him. The troll stared at Karkat with a menacing grin. He was looking for trouble. Looking for violence. Karkat recognized the troll as a blue blood he’d encountered before. His previous dealings with the troll had been short and unpleasant, but never without the protection of his lusus. Karkat rarely left home without his crab protector and was now deeply regretting not bringing him along.

“Why, its our favorite mystery blooded troll.” A second troll walked out into the small clearing on the other side of Karkat, flanking him. Unlike the first highblood, she already had a weapon drawn from her strife specibus. A wicked, jagged edged sword twirled in her hand.

“What? No snarky remarks this time?” While Karkat didn’t recognize the second troll, he had no doubt they had met before. Karkat didn't take shit from anybody, especially highbloods. This, his general bad attitude and the fact that he kept the color of his blood so secretive tended to make him disliked among other people. Even targeted on occasion by higher blooded trolls.

“What the fuck do you nookstains want?” Karkat replied. He tried to sound calm but the falter in his voice betrayed him. He had a pretty good idea what they wanted. The highbloods’ wicked smiles widened, revealing pointed teeth behind their lips. They could sense his fear. They began to circle Karkat slowly. He struggled to keep an eye on the both of them, afraid to loose track of either one.

“We just wanted to talk.” The first troll answered.

“A little far from your hive, aren't you?” The girl behind him snickered.

“I can go where the fuck I like.” Karkat replied angrily. She was right though, Karkat had wandered much further from his hive then he had meant to. He was looking for a private place to practice with his sickle. Apparently, the forest clearing he’d found wasn't private enough.

“Where’s that ugly crab of yours? Don’t think I've ever seen you without it.” The girl behind him said looking around for any potential lusus threats.

“He’s around.” Karkat lied. Shit, he felt like an idiot. He shouldn't have left home without Crabdad. He was usually so careful, so cautious. Now his mistake would probably get him culled. No, stop thinking like that! You're not going to die today!

“Doubt it.” The boy replied dryly “Hey Maiven, Why do you think Vantas here hides his blood color? Is it because he’s a scared little shit?” Oh no, this isn't good.

“Probably because he’s a worthless fucking rust blood.” The girl replied, laughing. She had now circled all the way in front of Karkat, still playing with the jagged blade in her hand.

“I don’t hid my blood color. It’s just none of your fucking business.” Karkat moved his hand slowly to his side, preparing to draw his sickle from his own strife specibus.

“Oh no you don’t!” The blue blood quickly jumped on Karkat, grabbing him from behind. He was larger and stronger than Karkat, but then again most trolls were. Karkat struggled to free himself, but to no avail.

“Let fucking go you pompous piece of shit!” Karkat screamed. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. He flailed wildly trying to escape the large troll’s grasp. He didn't want to die this way. Not culled in the forest like this.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Fear and frustration were bringing Karkat on the verge of tears now.

“Shh, don’t cry now” Maiven laughed “We just want to see what all the fuss about. We want to see what sort of high and mighty blood you must have that makes you think you can talk down to us!” She wasn't laughing anymore, but the angry grin remained. The troll raised her weapon to Karkat cheek.

“We’re gonna teach you good lowblood, we’re gonna teach you to show some fucking respect to those higher on the hemospectrum than you!” No, no! They’re going to cull me! Karkat was panicking. They’ll see my blood color. They’ll find out I’m a mutant! Karkat was screaming in his head, unable to let any sound escape his lips. With a quick flick of her sword the highblood made a deep cut in Karkat’s cheek. Bright red seeped from the wound.

“What the fuck!” The girl stepped back, surprised by the unnatural color. Now was his chance! Karkat took advantage of the shocked troll’s hesitation, flinging his head into the face of the blue blood holding him. Dropping him, the troll grasped his broken nose in pain. Karkat quickly grabbed his sickles from his specibus, preparing for the upcoming fight.


	2. Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will switch between Karkat and Nepeta's points of view. Last one was Karkat, this one is Nepeta, next one will be Karkat...etc.

* * *

I should apologize to Equius, Nepeta thought. She looked up sadly from the pillow she’d been using to smother her face. She’d been thinking about apologizing for an hour now. She knew she’d have to do it eventually, but just didn’t have the heart to talk to him right now.

Nepeta sighed looking at the husktop in front of her, a constant reminder of the fight she’d had with Equius that evening. Nepeta sat up from on the couch, looking around the room. Most of her cave was dark and cramped, but it always kept her dry and warm. The whole cave was illuminated by torches along the walls, decorated with pelts and paintings. Cozy is the term she used when describing her hive to friends. Her living block was one of the more civilized looking rooms. It had proper floors, furnishings, and slightly less animal blood.

She looked up at her shipping wall in an attempt to distract herself from the looming responsibility her husktop represented. She smiled. Looking at her old ships always cheered her up. These ships were sweeps old and painfully outdated. Her most recent ones were painted further in the cave. She didn’t want to admit it, but she was beginning to run out of drawing room on the walls of her hive.

Nepeta giggled, a little embarrassed at the painfully awful couples she’d shipped when she was younger. Most of the ships were marked with a small red X, indicating that they were deemed outdated or implausible. Eww, she thought to herself looking over a kismesitude between herself and Eridan. Gross, how could she ever have shipped that creep in any of her quadrants?

Nepeta laughed to herself until her eyes settled on the only ship without and X on it. Her smile faded as she was reminded of the conversation she’d had with Equius. Her eyes gazed over the small, crude but familiar image painted on the wall. It was of her and Karkat holding hands. It wasn’t the only painting of her and Karkat in the cave and it certainly wasn’t the best, but it was the first one she’d ever drawn. Her first ship. She’d never had the heart to cross it out.

Nepeta sighed again. She couldn’t keep Equius waiting any longer. She wasn’t mad at him anymore, just frustrated. But she knew ignoring him wouldn’t help the situation. Opening up her husktop, Nepeta began trolling him.

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT] \--

AC: :33 < *ac paws at ct wondering if he’ll accept her fresh kill as an apawlogy*

AC: :33 < *ac tells ct she is furry sorry fur the way she acted earlier and knows ct was only doing what he thought was best even if it upset ac furry much*

AC: :33 < *ac pawnders if ct is there*

CT: D --> I apologize for my tardiness Nepeta. I was testing my STRENGTH by sparing with my most recent robotic adversaries.

AC: :33 < thats okay equius i just wanted to say sorry fur yelling at you even if you couldnt hear me doing it

CT: D --> It is quite alright Nepeta, all is forgiven, even if you did use some very 100d language when addressing me earlier.

AC: :33 < *ac purrs loudly but quirks her head waiting fur ct to give his apawlogy as well*

CT: D --> Very well, I too may have conducted myself rather poorly and said some rather STRONG things that... I may now regret.

AC: :33 < *ac is pawsitively content and rubs her nose on ct’s leg pawndering if he’ll roleplay with ac*

CT: D --> I refuse. I will not participate in these frivolous antics.

AC: :(( < *ac pleads with ct to reconsider*

CT: D --> I will not participate in this f001ish behaviour and I command that you stop immediately.

AC: :33 < pleassssse

CT: D --> No

AC: :33 < fiiiine

Nepeta gave in without much of a struggle. She didn’t want to argue with Equius, even if it was only in a playful sort of way. And to be honest, she didn’t even really want to roleplay. She’d only suggested it to keep the conversation from drifting back to what she and Equius had fought over earlier that night.

CT: D --> But Nepeta, while I may have been a tad stern in our previous discussion, I still stand firm on the matter. I do not want you associating with that mystery b100ded troll.

AC: :33 < equius i dont want to have this conversation again

AC: :33 < you know i like karkitty furry much

CT: D --> I am aware and disapprove STRONGLY. I do not want you affiliating yourself with a troll of unknown standing on the hemospectrum.

AC: :33 < equius i dont care what karkittys blood color is

AC: :33 < maybe hes a highblood maybe hes a lowblood it doesnt matter

AC: :33 < aradias a lowblood and you still like her

CT: D --> I do not know what you are referring to. I command you to cease these baseless accusations of deplorable relations.

AC: :33 < equius you make robots that look like her you cant tell me you're not pawsitively flushed

CT: D --> You’re insinuating that a highb100d like myself may have developed some sort of... red feelings for a lowb100d. That is simply unthinkable. It would be so improper...so inappropriate, neigh, so 100d.

CT: D --> E%cuse me for a moment, I believe I may need a towel.

AC: :33 < eww thats so gross equius 

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling centaursTesticle [CT] \--

Nepeta leaned back into the cushions, running her hands through her hair, frustrated. The conversation with Equius hadn’t gone so bad, but not exactly how she hoped it would. She looked up at the cave ceiling sighing loudly. Why was Equius so opposed to her talking to Karkat? It’s not like they were doing anything more than just talking. They didn’t even talk that much. He didn’t think of her as anything more than a distant friend. She didn't actually have any sort of chance with him.

Nepeta could feel her eyes beginning to water. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of any negative thoughts. Wiping her eyes and sniffling, she checked her husktop, hoping Karkat was online. Maybe talking with him would make her feel better. He wasn’t. Just my luck, Nepeta thought to herself. He must have gone to sleep, it wasn’t so late, but the sun would be up in a few hours.

Nepeta suddenly realized just how tired she was herself. Arguing with her moirail had taken a lot out of her. It’s not something she did often, but their rare fights always took quite an emotional toll on her. Deciding to go sleep early she lay down, not bothering to make the trip to her recuperacoon. Nepeta closed her eyes, she was used to sleeping without a recuperacoon. Her long hunts often took nights, during which she’d find a cave or a shaded tree to spend the sunlight hours. Nepeta fell asleep quickly, wondering what Karkat might be dreaming of.


	3. Into the Lion's Den

* * *

Karkat was not dreaming. In fact he was trying very hard not to fall asleep. He stumbled on the twisted roots beneath him, catching himself on a tree. He cursed quietly to himself. If I fall asleep, I won’t wake up. If I trip, I won’t be able stand again. Karkat kept repeating these words in his head, forcing his tried, injured self forward, limping from one tree to the next, leaning on each one for support.

Karkat turned his head, trying to spot the clearing he’d been injured in. Trying to judge the distance he’d made since the battle. He could still make out the lifeless bodies of his attackers lying limply on the forest floor. Blue blood staining the grass beneath them. He’d barely made any progress.

There was no way he’d make it back to his hive by sunrise. If he didn’t find somewhere to rest, somewhere to tend to his wounds, he would die. It was only a question of what would get him first. The blood loss or being baked in the Alternian sun. Karkat turned, no longer limping in the direction of his hive. There was no point in trying to make it back to his hive tonight. There was no proper shelter between the clearing and his home. He had to push on into the unexplored wilderness in hopes of finding somewhere to hide. In hopes of finding a miracle.

Karkat laughed to himself, but it came out as little more than a harsh series of coughs. Gamzee would love that. Me hobbling in the forest searching for fucking miracles. Just fucking great. Karkat’s thoughts drifted back to his home, and his friends, wondering if anyone would miss him if he died in the forest. Probably not. Who gave a shit if an asshole like him bled out in the woods? Just another Alternian troll surccumng to unnatural selection. He could his feel eyes beginning to glaze over. He was crying. He’d never cried like this before. No sobs or sniffling. Just silent pale red tears streaming down his face.

He didn’t know how long he’d been walking. Karkat’s mind was hazy. He was finding it difficult to concentrate. Difficult to keep his eyes open. He turned his attention upward. The dark Alternian sky was changing to a light purple. Sunrise. His time had run out. That was it. He was going to bake to dea--

His thought was interrupted as he tripped over a tree root. Karkat fell to the floor, trying to catch himself. He felt a sharp pain as his broken arm buckled, unable to support his weight. He landed hard, grunting as he felt the impact with the hard stoney floor. Wait..stoney floor? Karkat looked up, he had wandered out of the grassy forest and into a stoney clearing. The clearing ended at a large cliff face. His eyes wander down the cliff, at the bottom of which stood the entrance to a small cave.

“Fucking miracles.” Karkat whispered to himself.

Karkat tried to stand, but found he was unable to do so. He began to crawl towards the cave, inching forward one painful moment at a time, unable to get back on his feet. He could feel the temperature rising quickly as the sun made it’s way up from the horizon. He had to get to safety, and he had to get there now. He continued his painfully slow crawl towards the cliff.

Finally, Karkat hobbled his way into the cool, dark cavern. Using a stalagmite for support, he sat himself upright against the cave wall. He sat at the mouth of the tunnel, relief washing over him. He closed his tired eyes, allowing fatigue to take over. His consciousness drifted away as he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Perhaps if he had been less disorientated from the loss of blood or his judgement less impaired by his fatigue, Karkat might have noticed the animal blood warnings painted on the walls or the bones piled at the entrance, serving as a threat to those who might intrude on this troll’s hive.


	4. Unexpected Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nepeta meets Karkat!...unexpectedly. Hence the the title :P

* * *

Nepeta woke suddenly. Sitting up quickly, she found herself instinctively searching for signs of danger. It was Pounce’s low growling that had woken her, a sound her mind subconsciously linked with immediate danger. She stood hesitantly, letting the blanket Pounce had placed on her fall to the ground. Still searching for the cause of Pounce’s discomfort, she examined the room. Dark and quiet, with the exceptions of the flicker torches and the low growling produced by her lusus.

She couldn’t identify the problem. Nepeta’s senses would never be as acute as her cat guardian’s, but she liked to think they were more sensitive than the average troll’s. Nepeta breathed slowly, calming herself. She’d realized there was no immediate danger inside the hive. Whatever Pounce was so upset about, it wasn’t in the cave.

Nepeta drew her claws from her strife specibus, making her way into the main hall. She followed the tunnel with stealth and caution, still unsure of what dangers awaited her. Though Nepeta couldn’t hear or see her, she was sure her lusus followed close behind. A master hunter.

The tunnel walls steadily became rougher, more unkept as she took her familiar path towards the surface. Nepeta now had to weave her way through stalagmites that protruded from the ground. She’d never removed the ones closest to the the cave entrance. They served as a sort of natural barrier, making it more difficult for unwanted visitors to gain access to her hive.

She made her way through the stalagmites quickly and easily, being well practiced at it. She could now make out a bright light at the end of the tunnel. Nepeta squinted, turning her face from the intense light; her eyes unaccustomed to the brightness of the Alternian sun. Nepeta instead relied on her other senses to guide her. She could hear the wind whistling through the cave entrance, bringing the smell of fresh air, grass, dirt and...blood?

Nepeta now understood why Pounce was so concerned. The blood of an unfamiliar troll. Cautiously, Nepeta krept forward, not wanting to alert the troll to her presence. An injured troll was far more dangerous than a healthy one. They were desperate and unpredictable. Nepeta knew this very well.

She opened her eyes, adjusting them slowly to the light. Nepeta was closer to the entrance now. She could make out a figure lying against the cave wall. The troll lay still. The only signs of life it showed were occasional ragged coughs. Nepeta turned gesturing for Pounce stay. An injured troll was a concern, a dying one was not.

She walked up to the troll, no longer bothering to hide her presence and--Jegus! Nepeta jumped back, startled by what she saw. She could hear Pounce issue a warning hiss behind her. The boy troll in front of her remained still, seemingly undisturbed by the sudden commotion. His dark, unkempt hair fell into his eyes, obscuring them. Bright red blood pooled by the troll’s feet and stained his clothes, masking the sign marked on his black sweater.

A mutant, Nepeta thought, taking a step closer. She didn’t believe they really existed. Nepeta had heard about them in old stories and read about them in books that, strictly speaking, were not on the Condesce’s allowed reading list, but this… She had believed in mutant bloods about as much as she did in rainbowdrinkers.

As if noticing her presence for the first time, the boy looked up at her. For a moment, his eyes showed a sincere sort of vulnerability. The moment past. The troll’s lips curved into a grimace, his eyes quickly narrowed, hiding any signs of weakness in his expression. He tried to stand, but fell into cave wall. Using it to support his weight he shouted, pointing a sickle in Nepeta’s direction.

“Just back the fuck of you insufferable--” His sentence was cut short by a series of violent coughs.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you.” Nepeta interrupted calmly. She placed her hands in the air, indicating she meant the boy no harm. “This is meow hive, my lusus smelled something was wrong. I just came up to check things out.”

“Hive? What kind of idiot do you take me for? What stupid douche builds their hive in a fucking hole?”

The troll’s legs buckled, unable to hold his own weight, even with support from the cave wall. He began to slide down it, leaving fresh blood smeared across it’s surface. Nepeta took a step forward.

“You look pawful.” She said, concern spread across her face. Nepeta couldn’t put her finger on it, but there was something familiar about the way the boy spoke. A certain mannerism she felt she’d heard before.

“I said back the fuck away!” The boy shouted. Nepeta froze, keeping her hands in the air. “I didn’t fight my way through the fucking jungle of misfit blue bloods and hobble my pathetic ass into this sorry excuse for a hive to get culled by some idiotic cat troll…” The boy paused suddenly, letting his last few words sink in. His face slowly changing from angry fear to recognition. Nepeta stared at him, unable to hide the confusion she felt. A moment passed before the boy broke the silence.

“Nepeta?” The boy asked with notable hesitation in his voice. Nepeta stared at the troll, still confused. Who was he? How’d he know your name? Nepeta looked the boy over, searching for answers before noticing the markings on his sweater. A gray cancer sigh decorated his chest, partially obscured by dried blood. Nepeta suddenly realized who she was talking to. Idiot! She thought to herself, almost smacking her palm against her forehead. Leave it to her not to recognize her own flush crush. Nepeta’s eyes darted downwards at Karkat’s shaking legs. She realized he was about to collapse.

“Karkat!” Nepeta yelled, grabbing him before he hit the ground. She shook him gently, trying to wake him. “Karkat! Karkat wake up!” But he had had already slipped out of consciousness.


	5. Pretty Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter. The next Nepeta one will probably be fairly short but no worries. She'll have her fair share of longer chapters too.

* * *

When Karkat finally woke, it was to the sound of quiet, rhythmic breathing. He sat up, wincing as he did. A dull ache resonated through his body. Fuck, I feel like shit. Karkat turned his head carefully, examining his surroundings.

He found himself in a small but spacious room. Surprisingly warm for a cave, Karkat thought before continuing his inspection. A torch near the doorway flickered quietly, illuminating the walls. Karkat examined the soot and blood paintings that decorated them, recognizing a number of his friends in the images. A shipping wall, this was definitely Nepeta’s hive.

He turned his attention to the bed he lay on. It was not uncommon for trolls to have a mattress in their hive. Sopor slime needed to be replaced every few lunar cycles and it took longer for drones to deliver replacement slime to hives further away from the general population. During this time, trolls would have to make due without the comfort of their recuperacoons.

Karkat shifted under the blankets. A number of pillows and plushes fell to the floor. The bed was so covered in blankets and pillows Karkat could hardly move without causing an avalanche. Nepeta may have gone bit overboard trying make him comfortable, Karkat thought. A cat plush squeaked loudly as it made contact with the smooth stone floor. Karkat jumped a little, startled. He scowled at the plush, giving the toy one of his infamous glares.

Karkat felt something stir at the end of the bed. Suddenly realizing he wasn’t alone, he looked up from his staring contest. Nepeta laid in a chair at the end of the bed, sound asleep. Her arms rested on the end of the mattress, folded underneath her cheek. Nepeta continued to breath softly, undisturbed by his sudden activity. Karkat stiffened, not wanting to wake her. Wait, why the fuck wouldn’t he want to wake her?

Karkat stared at the sleeping cat troll. He’d always thought she was pretty, even if a bit odd, but then again, which of his friends weren’t a bit odd? Honestly though, he’d not seen her in sweeps. Through looking at Nepeta now, he could definitely say she’d grow into quite the beauty.

Karkat continued to examine her, his heart beating a little faster now. He found it odd she wasn’t wearing her trademark hat or trenchcoat. Instead, just a black tank top with her sign marked on the front. The top fit tightly around her, revealing her small and slender frame. Petite, but very feminin. Without her hat, Nepeta’s hair fell into her slender almond eyes. Karkat was very glad she was sleeping, otherwise she might notice the deep blush that now marked his cheeks.

Nepeta stirred again, this time raising her head. She stared at Karkat for a moment. Her olive eyes glazed over him, still heavy with sleep. Some trolls’ eyes filled in with their blood color as they aged. Karkat was very thankful he was not one of those trolls. His eyes would remain dark, keeping the color of his blood a secret.

“Karkitty…” Nepeta mumbled still half asleep. Karkat turned away quickly, attempting to hide his blush. Was he still blushing? He couldn’t tell. His face felt warm. Did she see him blush? Why did he care so much if she saw him blush? Karkat’s mind was racing. He muttered some incoherent greeting before turning to look at Nepeta. Fortunately for Karkat, she seemed too distracted to have noticed his embarrassment.

“Oh my gog Karkat! I’m so sorry! I-I-I, uh, how l-long have you been... Oh gog, I m-must have fallen in lov-- I mean sleep! I must have fallen asleep! I was up all day and… Wait! No. Shit! Not beclaws of you! Well I mean it was beclaws of you, but I really didn’t mind! Honest! Sorry, that cat pun was stupid...” Nepeta continued to ramble nervously. She desperately combed her fingers through her disheveled hair, attempting to tame the wild mess of curls. She blushed a furious shade of olive.

“...was I drooling!? Jegus, I can’t believe it, I was probably drooling.”

“Fucking hell Nepeta! Just shut up already.” Karkat interrupted. He couldn’t watch Nepeta dig her grave any deeper. Nepeta quieted down, but kept fidgeted in her seat, obviously still flustered.

“It’s all right, you weren’t drooling or doing any dumb shit you think you might have been doing.” Nepeta looked up, a little relieved. She lay back in the chair, tension leaving her body as she relaxed.

“Oh, okay...sorry I freaked out like that.” Nepeta replied. A small smile touched her lips. Gog she certainly was pretty. No! Stop thinking that! Karkat turned away, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

“Whatever, it’s your hive. You can do what the fuck like. Companies has never stopped me from acting like a complete and total spaz.” An awkward silence filled the room. Both trolls unable to look the other in the eye. It was Nepeta who finally broke the long silence.

“Um...would you purrhaps like something to eat?” She asked, still refusing to meet Karkat’s gaze. Karkat nodded quickly. He’d not eaten for quite some time and was beginning to feel the effects. Nepeta giggled.

“Okay, I’ll be back with something warm then. Oh! And some new bandages.” Nepeta skipped out of the block, closing the door behind her. Bandages? Karkat looked down, examining himself for the first times since regaining consciousness. He was shirtless, his body instead bound tightly with bandages. It dawned on Karkat that he had been seriously injured. But if he’d been injured...and Nepeta had patched him up… Karkat’s eyes widened. She knew. Shit. Shit shit shit shit fucking shit! Nepeta knew his blood color, she knew he was a mutant, now she was going to cull him. Karkat began to panic, his breaths coming in rapid huffs. He was practically hyperventilating. Karkat closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Karkat repeated to himself. The logical part of his brain was beginning kick in. If she was going to cull me, she would’ve done it while I was unconscious. I’d be dead already. Karkat forced himself calm. But then, if she knew what I was, why did she save me in the first place? His thoughts were interrupted as Nepeta opened the door, carrying hot soup in one hand and a first aid kit in the other.

“I made soup about an hour ago, but I heated it up for you. Oh! And and I brought some more furrst aid stuff. I don’t have much, but it’s better meowthing.” Karkat could feel Nepeta’s eyes on him. He couldn’t bring himself to look up. He was too ashamed. Nepeta put the soup and first aid supplies down on the small table next to him. She sat down. Nepeta didn’t say anything, she must have noticed his discomfort. The two sat in silence, neither of them able to break it. It wasn’t awkward this time, just sad.

“I need to change those bandages.” Nepeta finally whispered. Karkat felt guilty. She obviously had no idea what had caused his sudden change in mood. She probably thought she’d done something to upset me. I’m such an ass.

“Yeah, okay.” Karkat mumbled, still degrading himself mentally. Nepeta slowly slid the blankets of him, careful not to agitate his injuries any more than necessary. Unlike the white bandages that bound his arms and chest, the bandages around Karkat’s leg were stained with dark, dried blood. He turned away, disgusted by the color. Karkat hated a great many things about himself, but nothing more than the color pumping through his veins.

Nepeta turned to stare at Karkat. After considering him for a moment she turned back to her work, finally understanding what was bothering him so much. Nepeta remained silent as she untied the old bandages from his leg. Karkat chanced a look at the injury, assessing the damage. His upper thigh was shredded. The muscle torn and ugly. Karkat grimaced, that jagged blade had done quite a number of him. He winced as Nepeta began applying an ointment to the wound.

“The rest of your injuries don’t look so bad.” Nepeta stated meekly. She didn’t look up from her work, probably trying not let her sadness show. But she couldn’t hide it in her voice. What did she have to be sad about?

“But this one…” She trailed off. Nepeta looked up, her eyes meeting with Karkat’s. She made no move to break the contact. Karkat could see tears welling in her eyes. 

“Karkat...What happawned to you?” Nepeta didn’t let the tears fall. She just stared at him. Her watery eyes filled with concern.

“Blue bloods.” Karkat answered. “Fucking blue bloods is what happened. They think they're so high and fucking mighty, so much better than everyone else.” Karkat’s voice was rising. His shame now replaced with anger. “I would say the same about purple bloods but at least they don’t make it personal, most of them can’t help being born funcking lunatics! No, wait, I take that back. They’re fucking worse. They don’t even think of you as a troll, just another woolbeast for the slaughter. What was I saying? Oh yeah, fucking blue bloods. Fuck them! Looking down on me because my blood’s--” Karkat stopped. He quickly turned away, finding himself unable to look Nepeta in the eye. He sighed. 

“Some highbloods tried to cull me. I culled them instead.” Karkat didn’t look up, he continued to stare at the floor, sadness swelling in his chest. He couldn’t bring himself look at Nepeta. Couldn’t bare to see the hate and disgust she probably regarding him with. Nepeta finished binding his leg. She stood, grabbing the first aid kit as she walked towards the door.

“I should make some sort of sling for your arm.” She opened the door before turning back to Karkat. She blushed, looking away from Karkat’s face.

“Karkat...I...I like your blood color. I think it’s purrity.” Nepeta turned towards the door. She hurried out of the room, not waiting to hear his response. Karkat looked at the open doorway, disbelief plastered on his face. He grabbed the soup from the table and began to eat, his mood suddenly lifted.


	6. Crappy Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I lied. This chapter turned out longer than I expected. Enjoy the Katnep.

* * *

Nepeta sat in her living block, absent mindedly watching television. She wasn’t paying attention to the show, she rarely did. Nepeta only ever watched television while thinking. She like the background noise, it allowed her mind to roam freely from one subject to the next. Nepeta arched her neck, looking towards the room Karkat now slept in. She felt unsure of what to do with herself. So, she sat anxiously, watching tv and thinking. Nepeta looked at the ceiling, reflecting on the events of the evening.

By the time Nepeta had made a sling for his broken arm, Karkat had fallen asleep. She imagined he must still be exhausted from his recent life threatening encounter. He would probably be needing lots of rest in the coming week, not that she minded. Nepeta was glad of the opportunity to get used to his presence in her hive. Her face flashed olive, thinking about the conversation she and Karkat had only hours ago. The first time I’ve spoken to him in person for sweeps and I make an idiot of myself! Nepeta buried her face into a pillow hoping to bury the embarrassing memories with it.

She looked up at the television, still clinging tightly to her pillow. It was a dumb troll cop show. Nepeta didn’t like them very much, but her friend Terezi did. Had she and Karkat broken up? Nepeta wasn’t sure. Terezi never talked about it when they roleplayed. She knew it used to be because Terezi was aware of her flushed feelings for Karkat. Not wanting to rub salt in the wound, she didn’t bring it up. Nepeta was grateful she didn’t. She never resented Terezi for hooking up with Karkat, but that didn’t mean she wanted to hear about it. Though recently, Nepeta had gotten the feeling Terezi didn’t bring the subject up for more personal reasons. Too many painful memories.

Nepeta sighed, bringing her knees into her chin, hugging them as she sat. Her thoughts drifted back to the her conversation with Karkat. Specifically, how it ended. She thought it was awful what had happened to him. Being hurt because his blood wasn’t the right color. Of course Nepeta knew this happened all the time on Alternia, but seeing the effects of the cast system first hand... She tightened the hold around her legs, replaying the memory in her head. The look in Karkat’s eyes when he saw his blood. He hated himself, he was disgusted with himself, and he looked scared. Like he was expecting her to be disgusted as well.

Nepeta could feel emotion welling in her eyes. She wiped away the tears before looking back to the guest room. Karkat stood by the doorway, watching her.

“Oh, Karkitty, how long have been prowling there?” she asked, her voice still shaky with emotion.

“Oh, ah--not long, or anything.” Karkat looked away, a little flustered. Was he embarrassed? No, probably not, what did he have to be embarrassed about? Nepeta kept these thoughts to herself.

“I didn’t know you such a fucking sap for crappy romance.” He said, looking back in her direction. Nepeta turned towards the television, a little confused. She realized some cheesy romance scene was playing out on the screen. Karkat must have thought that was the reason for her tears.

“Oh... yeah, a bit.” Nepeta answered sheepishly. It wasn’t exactly a lie. She was a sap when it came to cheesy romance, but that wasn’t the reason she was crying. She didn’t want Karkat to know that through.

“It’s okay, I am too.” Karkat answered back. Nepeta giggled, storing this new piece of information away. She didn’t know Karkat was into cheesy romance. In fact she didn’t really know that much about Karkat at all.

“Um, is everything okay? I mean, you should really be in bed resting…” Nepeta trailed off. She didn’t want Karkat to think he was confined to the guest room and she certainly didn’t want him to think his company wasn’t welcome, but he really did need the rest. After all, he’d only regained consciousness that evening.

“Don’t you worry. Everything’s just fucking peachy. Well, I mean, I can’t stand without feeling like I’m going to vomit, I tore up my leg so badly I can’t walk in a straight line and I nearly died of blood loss in the fucking forest, but hey, none of that has succeeded in making my night any less perfect.” Nepeta giggled. She could tell Karkat wasn’t actually upset, he was just being his regular grumpy self. She was glad to see him acting like himself again.

“Okay then mr.Kittycrab. Then may I pawsibly ask your reason for dragging your poor, injured self all the way over here?” Nepeta said, trying her own hand at sarcasm.

“I need to use your washroom.” Karkat replied. He wasn’t scowling anymore. Nepeta guessed that was about as close he got to a smile.

“Hehe, it’s down the hall to right. Do you need help getting there?” Nepeta asked watching him grope the walls for support.

“I’ll manage.” Karkat replied.

“Oh, and if you want to take a shower, just go ahead. But let the water run for a bit before you get it in. It takes a while to heat up.” Nepeta had washed most of the blood and dirt off Karkat’s body while cleaning his injuries, but that was hardly a substitute for bathing.

“Kay then, I probably will.” Karkat limped down the hall, grasping onto the walls to keep himself sturdy. Nepeta was beginning to worry about that leg. The muscles had been so badly damaged… She’d have to talk to Equius about it. Before turning the corner, Karkat looked back in Nepeta’s direction.

“Hey Nepeta…” He said, refusing to look at her directly. Nepeta turned to face him, curious of what he had to say.

“Uh, just...I mean, thanks...I guess, for you know. Not letting me die or whatever. And for putting up with my douchey, self indulgent bullshit.” Karkat turned around the corner, mumbling to himself. Was his face red, or was that just the light? Nepeta couldn’t tell, but she smiled, pretending it was a blush. Nepeta turned back to the show, a little more attentive now that Karkat had expressed his own interest in it. She could hear the shower running from living block. After a few moments, Karkat yelled from the bathroom.

“Uhhhh, Nepeta…”

“Need something Karkitty?”

“Umm, yeah, I need some help here.” Nepeta raised herself from the couch. She walked towards the bathroom, peeking inside. Karkat was definitely blushing. His face had turned a scarlet red. Karkat stuttered in front of the running shower.

“I-I can’t, um, I can’t get into the shower without…” Nepeta now understood the reason for his embarrassment. Obviously, Karkat couldn’t step over the edge of the tub with his bad leg. Not without some assistance. Nepeta returned the blush, turning a furious shade of green. Her heart beating wildly in her chest.

“Uh, y-yeah. O-of course.” Nepeta replied, trying to keep her nerves from getting the better of her.

“Do you, um, need help taking off your…” She trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

“No! Fuck. I mean, I can get unchanged myself.” Karkat responded, equally flustered by the situation.

“Okay. Just let me know when you're ready.” Nepeta turned around, giving Karkat privacy to take off his shorts and bandages. Nepeta shuffled her feet, unable to keep still. Painfully aware that Karkat was unchanging behind her.

“Hey, you can turn the fuck around now.” Nepeta turned. Karkat was completely naked, except for a towel wrapped around his waist, cover his lower half.

“Um, I guess you can take my paw then.” Nepeta said, still unable to make eye contact. Karkat took her hands as she helped him into the shower. He winced as the water berated his bruised, cut flesh. Nepeta looked up at him, concerned by his painful expression. Shit. Nepeta was staring at him now, unable to to stop herself from examining his naked body.

Karkat was short, not as short as herself, but still a good deal smaller than the average troll. He was lean, but well built. His toned muscles the result of his rigorous physical training. Nepeta could feel her blush deepen. Of course she’d seen his body while stitching his cuts, but this was different. Tending to a bleeding, dying friend was really not the right time to be thinking about how fucking hot they were. Watching water drip down their toned, naked body in the shower however… She gulped. Nepeta looked up, examining Karkat’s face. He was looking down, letting the water wash over his head. His dark, damp hair moped over his eyes. Jegus, he was so handsome.

“Uh...Nepeta? You can let go now.” Nepeta realized she was still holding his hands. Karkat was staring at her as she gawked over his features. Nepeta let go, instantly turning around again.

“Oh! Right! Sorry, I uh...I mean I’ll give you some privacy. Just ahh-ahhh, just call if you need anything...yeah. Okay!” She nearly ran out of the room, closing the door behind her. Nepeta walked back to the living block, slumping into her usual seat. A shy smile touched her lips as she realized Karkat would need help getting out of the shower as well.


	7. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karkat talks to Sollux about his situation.

* * *

Karkat lay flat on Nepeta’s bed. A bed he’d now practically claimed as his own. With his arms crossed behind his head, Karkat continued to stare at the ceiling. His eyes moving blankly over its rocky surface, as they’d already done a hundred times over the week he’d spent in Nepeta’s hive. Tonight was different though. Karkat found himself not searching the dark ceiling for his usual relief from boredom. Rather, he found himself searching for a distraction.

Karkat sat up. Picking Nepeta’s husktop from the table, he began searching for such a distraction. Maybe talking to Sollux would make things a little clearer. Or at least provide him with some relief from his heavy thinking.

Kanaya was usually more helpful to speak to in these kinds of situations, but Karkat didn’t want to cause her any more distress than necessary. Ever since telling her about his near death experience, Kanaya had done nothing but fuss and worry over him. Besides, he’d been meaning to speak with Sollux anyway. Karkat logged into his trollian account and began to type angrily at his friend.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] \--

CG: HEY SOLLUX.

CG: …

CG: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?

CG: I’M GOING TO GO OUT ON A LIMB HERE AND SAY YOU'RE IGNORING ME. OH WAIT. MY LIMB IS MANGLED AND USELESS SO I JUST DROP TO THE GROUND IN A PATHETIC HEAP OF SHAME BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO BUSY FUCKING AROUND TO CATCH ME!

TA: calm your 2hiit kk. 2trangely enough my liife doe2nt revolve around lii2teniing two you rant about variiou2 exaggerated problem2.

TA: I u2e the term problem2 liighty by the way becau2e mo2t of them are ju2t lame excu2es2 for you two pander two me about your 2hiity love liife iin a vaiin attempt two gaiin piity from me.  

CG: FUCK YOU TOO.

CG: HERE I WAS, JUST TRYING TO ENGAGE IN A NICE, CIVILIZED CONVERSATION WITH A FRIEND BUT WHAT DO I GET INSTEAD? ONE LARGE HEAPING HELPING OF FUCK YOU SERVED UP AND SHOVED DOWN MY PROTEIN CHUTE. I WOULD TIP THE WAITER IF I WEREN’T TOO BUSY GAGGING FOR AIR.

TA: kk iive known you for liiterally 2weep2 and have never had anythiing clo2e two a niice ciiviiliized cover2atiion wiith you.

TA: 2o why don’t we ju2t 2kiip all the biitchiing and moaniing and get two the poiint. what do you want?

CG: OH. NOTHING MUCH REALLY. JUST MAYBE A LITTLE GODDAMN SYMPATHY! AND SINCE WHEN DO I HAVE TO WANT SOMETHING TO START A CONVERSATION WITH YOU? MAYBE I’M JUST A LITTLE BUMMED OUT THAT I’VE SPENT THE BETTER PART OF THE WEEK TRAPPED IN A HOLE BECAUSE SOMEONE IS TOO LAZY TO GET OFF THEIR GLOWING PSIONIC ASS AND COME PICK ME UP!

TA: kk iim not comiing two get you.

CG: WHY THE FUCK NOT? IF YOU GOT FLYING NOW, YOU COULD LITERALLY BE HERE BEFORE SUNRISE. IT TOOK EQUIUS FIVE NIGHTS ON FOOT TO GET HERE BUT HE STILL MANAGED IT AND THE GUY DOESN’T EVEN LIKE ME.

TA: kk what the fuck would ii do wiith you iif ii came two piick you up? briing you back two your hiive? youve been biitchiing two me all week about how you can barely take a pii22 wiithout nepeta holdiing your hand. ii mean ii feel bad for the giirl but iim not exactly jumpiing up two take her place a2 your per2onal 2poon feeder.

CG: MAYBE THAT’S EXACTLY WHY YOU SHOULD SHOW A LITTLE GOG DAMN EMPATHY AND COME GET ME! NEPETA WON’T KICK ME OUT AND I’M NOT EXACTLY WALKING HOME ANY TIME SOON. I’M FREELOADING AT HER PLACE, PRACTICALLY HAVING HER WAIT ON ME HAND AND FUCKING FOOT LIKE SOME SEADWELLING DOUCHE. NO OFFENSE TO YOUR MATESPRIT OR ANYTHING.

TA: plea2e. a2 iif you could offend me. iim liiterally unoffendable. that2 why iim one of the only troll2 on alterniia that can put up wiith you for more than a couple 2econd2. be2side ff ii2nt my mate2priit.

CG: OH, SO SHE FOUND OUT YOU WERE TWO TIMING HER WITH ARADIA. IT’S A WONDER SHE DIDN’T FIGURE THAT ONE OUT SOONER, YOU KNOW, DATING THE GUY WHO NEEDS TO HAVE TWO OF EVERYTHING.

TA: fuck you kk! ii wa2nt two tiimiing anyone. be2siide2 that2 an entiirly diiferent fucked up conver2atiion that iill dii2cu22 wiith you oh ii dont know. never.

TA: more iimportantly are you 2ayiing you want me two piick you up not becau2e youre haviing 2hiity tiime at nepeta2 but becau2e you actually want two be con2iiderate of her? 2iince when diid you 2tart giiviing a 2hit about the crazy cat troll? when diid you 2tart giiviing a 2hiit about anyone?

CG: FUCK OFF SOLLUX. NEPETA HAS LITERALLY BEEN NOTHING BUT KIND AND CONSIDERATE TO ME SINCE TAKING ME IN AND FUCKING NURSING ME BACK TO HEALTH, WHICH IS MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE HAS EVER DONE FOR ME IN MY ENTIRE PATHETIC EXISTENCE AND A HELL OF A LOT MORE THAN A RAGING DOUCHE LIKE ME DESERVES. OF COURSE I’M GOING TO SHOW HER A LITTLE FUCKING RESPECT. I’M AN ASSHOLE BUT I’M NOT THAT FUCKING BAD. AND DON’T CALL HER A CRAZY CAT TROLL!

TA: wow. 2hiit kk iim 2orry alriight. ju2t 2top fliipiing your 2hiit all over the place. ii was ju2t 2urprii2ed two 2ee you openly giive a damn about 2omeone. you flu2hed or 2omethiing?

CG: OH, HEY! WHAT’S THAT OVER THERE? COULD IT BE A NEW FUCKING CONVERSATION? I THINK IT IS. I THINK ITS COME OVER HERE TO SLAP YOU IN YOUR LISPING MOUTH, SHUTTING DOWN THAT TOPIC FOREVER.

TA: whatever kk.

TA: are you goiing to take equiiu2 up on hiis offer?

Karkat groaned, flopping onto his back in a display of exaggerated anguish. Great, this conversation was just moving from one unwanted topic to another. That question was the whole reason he was trolling Sollux in the first place. Not because he wanted to discuss it, but because he didn’t even want to think about it.

CG: I DON’T FUCKING KNOW. I STILL HAVE TO THINK ABOUT IT. I’M TOO KEEN ON BEING IN THAT SWEATY HULK’S DEPT.

CG: OR HIM COMING ANYWHERE NEAR ME WITH SOMETHING SHARP.

CG: OR WITH THOSE FREAKISHLY STRONG HANDS OF HIS.

CG: ACTUALLY, I’M NOT TOO KEEN ABOUT BEING AROUND HIM IN GENERAL.

TA: well you better thiink fa2t before he change2 hii2 mind. he only offered becau2e nepeta a2ked hiim riight? pretty 2ure you where riight on the money when you 2aiid he diidnt liike you.

CG: I CAN PROMISE YOU HE’LL LIKE ME EVEN LESS IF HE OPERATES ON MY LEG.

CG: NEPETA’S CALLING ME. I GOT TO GO SOLLUX. I’LL TALK TO YOU LATER.

TA: later kk.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] \--

Karkat sat up, burying his face into the palms of his hands. Making the decision to have a leg replaced was not an easy one. It wasn’t as though the limb was entirely useless or missing, like in Vriska’s case. His was just...a little broken. Karkat took a deep breath, pushing his worries to the back of his mind. He didn’t want Nepeta to know how much the situation was bothering him. She worried about him enough as it was. Grabbing his cane, Karkat limped into the living block, where Nepeta waited for him.


	8. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter took way too long to write. That'll teach me not plan the beginning of a fanfic without any idea of where to go from there. Got the next few chapters planned out, so they'll be up sooner than this one was.

* * *

“What if he says no?” Nepeta asked, shooting her lusus a pained expression. Pounce regarded Nepeta with a single sleepy eye, waking from her midnight nap. Reluctantly, the large feline raised her head, proudly shaking her mane before returning to sleep. Nepeta sighed. She’d known the answer Pounce would give before she even asked. Her lusus was right of course, Nepeta was a fierce lioness. She could take down prey more than five times her size. Compared to that, what was inviting one tiny troll boy to watch a movie?

Nepeta sat in her living block, still fidgeting nervously. It was just a movie, she kept telling herself. Stop making such a big deal out of it! It’s just a movie. Alone. With Karkat Vantas. In the dark. Nepeta’s thoughts only provoked her anxiety further. She glanced back to her lusus, searching for some reasurement. Pounce offered none, instead choosing to ignore her and continue sleeping.

“Gee, thanks.” Nepeta stated. A hint of venom in her voice.

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Nepeta bolted from her seat, surprised by Karkat’s voice. She turned to find him standing behind her, one of his usual scowls spread across his lips. So distracted by her own thoughts, Nepeta hadn’t noticed him enter.

“Oh! Karkitty! Sorry, I was just talking to Pounce…” Nepeta’s eyes quickly darted to the ground by Karkat’s feet. She was losing her nerve. Embarrassed that she overreacted.

“Yeah well, now you’re talking to me. So? What the fuck do you want?” Karkat replied, not seeming to take any notice of her embarrassment. Nepeta was thankful that he didn’t, or at least that he pretended not to if he did. She glanced up at Karkat, quickly regretting doing so. Nepeta choked out a snicker before covering her mouth. She chuckled into the palm of her hand, desperately trying to contain her laughter.

Nepeta had thrown away Karkat’s torn and bloody clothes upon his arrival. When she invited Equius to take a look at Karkat’s leg, she also asked he bring some replacements for him. Instead of his usual attire, Karkat now wore the spare clothing Equius had brought with him. A dark blue t-shirt decorated with Equius’ sign and a pair of his shorts, which were so large they fit Karkat better as pants. Much like herself, he was utterly dwarfed by the blue blood’s size. Equius’ clothing hung loosely on Karkat’s body, making him look rather ridiculous.

“Stop laughing you insensitive ass! It’s not my fault your moirail is so freakishly huge. Where the fuck does he even get clothes this size?” Karkat looked down at his oversized shirt, pulling at the loose fabric as if to emphasize its enormity. Nepeta could no longer keep her laughter concealed. She allowed herself to chuckle playfully, the lack of grumpiness in Karkat’s voice told her he didn’t mind.

“Hehe, it’s okay Karkat, I think they make you look pawsitively adorable!” Nepeta smiled brightly. He really does look adorable though, Nepeta thought. Karkat’s usually intimidating demeanor now came off as childish in his oversized garments.

“Oh shut up. What did you want anyway.” Karkat asked, his scowl fading a bit. Nepeta’s breathing quickened. It was now or never.

“Well...I was just pawndering if purrhaps, you might want to watch a movie with me? I was just about to put one in and thought you might be interested.” She kept her hands clasped behind her back, gently kicking the floor while she spoke. Nepeta looked at Karkat expectantly, waiting for his response.

“Unless you were you doing something else!” Nepeta added quickly, realizing she may have interrupted Karkat when she called him.

“No! I-I wasn’t doing anything important. Just talking to Sollux, but, I mean, I talk him all the time so...you know, who cares. Fuck. I mean, yeah. Sure, I’ll watch a movie with you.” Karkat was rambling, a little flustered. It surprised Nepeta how easily Karkat flustered. She loved it, he’s so cute when he doesn’t know what to say. Nepeta smiled, some of the butterflies leaving her stomach.

“So, what are we watching?” Karkat asked, his eyes refusing to make contact with her’s.

“Oh, some romcom that just came out. I picked it up the other night. You told me you liked them, so I just thought...” Nepeta trailed off. Looking to Karkat, she noticed the change in his expression. Karkat’s face brightened, his grimace almost vanishing. Nepeta smiled, patting herself on the back for her choice of movie genre. Karkat forced a frown in a vain attempt to conceal his excitement.

“Yeah, I guess I like them as much as the next troll.” Karkat said, trying to play it cool. Nepeta smirked. He wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Purrfect! You want to sit down while I get the movie set up?” Nepeta asked, walking towards the television. As she bent down, Nepeta took a quick look around the room, making sure everything was perfect. She’d spent the last 20 minutes obsessively cleaning the block, preparing it for the possibility of watching a movie with Karkat. Though, she’d neglected to actually set up the film, making it seem otherwise. Nepeta praised her own cunning before slipping the dvd into the player.

Now standing, Nepeta turned to face Karkat, who sat quietly, watching her. Karkat quickly glanced away, his eyes searching for some sort of distraction. What was he staring at? Nepeta though, noticing the deep flush across his cheeks. All she did was bend over to put the movie in…

Nepeta dismissed the thought. Sitting quietly next to Karkat she fumbled with the remote, trying to find the play button. Nepeta had not yet grown accustomed to Karkat’s presence and was painfully aware of him. Though Karkat had already stayed a week in her hive, the two trolls hadn’t actually spent much time together. Karkat had spent the majority of the week asleep, recovering his strength.

“You don’t wear your hat or coat anymore.” It wasn’t really a question, more of an awkward attempt at small talk. Nepeta could feel her cheeks flushing. Looking downward, she examined the form fitting shirt and shorts she wore. The clothing wasn’t particularly comfortable, but Nepeta had wanted to show off a little. She was proud of her body, and was pleased that Karkat had taken some notice.

“Do you not like what I’m wearing meow?” Nepeta teased, grinning playfully.

“What? No! I mean, fuck. You look great. Not that you didn’t look good before, I’m just saying you’d look good wearing anything. Shit. No, I take that back. Well, I mean I meant it but…” Nepeta let the blushing troll ramble a little longer before cutting him off with a giggle.

“Thank you Karkitty.” Nepeta replied meekly. Karkat’s response had not been what she’d expected. Nepeta’s heart beat quickened, her cheeks flushed at the complement.

“It’s not that I don’t wear them anymore, it’s just...you mentioned once that you thought they were silly, so I haven’t really been wearing them with you around.” Nepeta answered sheepishly. Karkat opened his mouth to speak before pausing. Closing his mouth, he took a moment to reconsider his response.

“Did I really tell you that?” Karkat asked, awkwardly shoving his hands into his oversized pockets.

“Fuck, I don’t remember half the stupid shit I say. Don’t even bother listening to me when I start spouting crap like that. It’s not true and you shouldn’t have take that shit from anyone, especially from an asshole like me.” Karkat sighed deeply. He turned his head, looking at Nepeta before continuing.

“I’m sorry.” Nepeta noticed an unexpected warmth in the troll’s dark eyes. It caught her entirely by surprise. She hadn’t been looking for an apology or expecting one sounding so sincere, but Nepeta happily accepted it all the same.

“It’s okay Karkitty.” Nepeta replied. Feeling less anxious, She leaned back into the cushions, making herself comfortable. Nepeta’s legs dangled from the couch, her bare feet grazing the soft furs that littered the floor.

“You ready to watch the movie?” She asked.

“Let’s get this fucking show on the road.” Karkat replied, allowing himself a small smirk.

The two trolls conversed quietly throughout the entire movie, hardly paying attention to anything that wasn’t each other. Nepeta contemplated asking Karkat about his injured leg and if he was considering Equius’ offer to give him a robotic one, but quickly decided against it. She didn’t want to damper the mood. It was too sad a subject and they were having too good a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Thanks for clicking on this fanfic. A lot of effort was put in so I hope you enjoy. It's my first fanfic (though not my first experience with writing) so comment, let me know what you liked and didn't. Hope you Enjoy Katnep cuz you gonna get a whole lot of it ;P


End file.
